What Goes BumpBangBoom In The Night
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Young six year old Chase has been having trouble sleeping over loud computer noises. Can Mr. Davenport help make the noises stop? Father/Son fluff! An *SS8* Story.R8R!


A/N: Hey, this is my first time in the Lab Rats archive. And I swear I check almost everyday on my phone to check if anything new popped into the archive and it just occurred to me, how come no one's bothered to make a story like this yet? You guys can either kick me out of this archive for writing a story like this if no one's interested in this sort of thing or I could be encouraged to write more. Whatever you guys want. Just please don't be rude. (No Slash or incest) **GROSS!**

I've never seen the beginning first part of episode 1 so I don't know if the lab rats Have ever actually been inside the mansion before Leo moved in.

Father/son fluff

Thought's: _Italics_

**WHAT GOES BUMP-BANG- BOOM! IN THE NIGHT**

(Beep! Beep! Beep! Whiiiirrrr! Tchrk! Tchrrk!)

Young six year old Chase's head started twitching slightly as his eyes tightened together. He couldn't take it anymore. It was nights like these when Davenport forgets to turn off the computers and machines, he wishes he didn't have super hearing. It was finally when he started to hear a loud rumbling sound and a loud **BUMP-BANG! **

"Ahh!" He screamed. His eyes jotted open as he jumped in place in his pod. Little Chase let out heavy but even breaths to calm himself down.

"Mmm! Dumb machine!" Chase shouted. He remembers Davenport telling him some other day he'll build him a sound proof pod. He said that three months ago unfortunately. Lately he's been busy building a high speed train for the city and had been slacking on building Chase his new pod. Chase tried his best to get his hands to cover his ears but the tight space within the pod wouldn't let him. He looked down in front of him. Davenport had taught the three of them how to escape their pods incase of emergency. Chase looked over at his sleeping older eight year old sister, Bree, and older ten year old brother Adam. He knew if he opened his pod with the emergency exit their doors would automatically open and a loud siren would sound all over the place, waking everyone else in the house, and Mr. Davenport won't be so happy about that. It's just the computers and the machines left turned on in the lab that are keeping him awake. He knows the sirens will outright terrify him. One of the first emergency tests with the loud siren alarms had him crying for weeks.

Chase then smirked an almost smug smirk. If he manages to get the pod open maybe he might also be able to figure out how to turn off the machines. He suddenly found himself tapping at the extra buttons beside the emergency button and quietly managed to get the pod open. Little six year old Chase stepped out triumphantly until re-covering his hands over his ears again.

"_Why are the dumb things never this loud during the day!_" Chase thought.

He then heard a loud **BOOM! **Chase let out another scream and pressed his hands closer to his ears. He ran out of the lab screaming,

"That wasn't like the last one!"

Chase found himself in the Davenport Mansion screaming, crying, and looking for Mr. Davenport. The running was exhausting him more than he already was, and the exhaustion was causing his cries and breath to stagger. His wordy came out choppy.

"M-M-ster! Mr. Dav-…" **BOOM! **"Ahh! Mr. Davenport…! Ahh!" Chase had bumped into a large object and fell back.

"Chase?" Chase heard a voice say his name in shock and confusion.

Chase looked up from where he had fallen and found Mr. Davenport clad in pajamas. Chase looked up at Mr. Davenport confused.

"Mr. Daven…?" **BOOM! **Chase covered his ears and screamed again this time finally spinning himself on the floor to make the pain go away. (A/N: Had to add that part in. funniest thing I've ever seen anyone do!:D)

Mr. Davenport bent down to pick Chase up to his feet. Chase stopped and remained trembling under Davenport's grip. His lip quivered and he began to whimper.

"Chase what's gotten into you? And how'd you get up here, and escape your pod?" Mr. Davenport asked. Chase momentarily stopped his whimpering and took a deep breath.

"Well, I heard lots of beeping, and whiiirrrring coming from your machines and computer. And one of them went **BUMP-BANG! **And it woke me up. So I opened my pod to see if I could turn them off, cause you forgot again. Then I heard a loud **BOOM! **And it scared me so I found an door that brought me up here. I thought maybe you were up here too, so I came to look for you to help make the, beep, bump, bang, boom, and whiiirrriiing sound, stop!" Chase said all in one breath he started coughing. Davenport patted Chase's back to ease his coughs before he let out a bionic sneeze. As soon as Chase stopped coughing he started whimpering and trembling again. Davenport let out a small sigh and placed his hands on top of Chase's shoulders again.

"Chase, I need you to pull yourself together before you either let out a bionic sneeze or let out Spike okay?" Davenport asked. Chase looked at Mr. Davenport directly and nodded taking another deep breath to calm down. Another **BOOM! **Sounded and Davenport quickly reacted on instinct by pulling Chase tightly towards him in order to prevent the kid from freaking out again. Chase felt one of his ears pressed against Mr. Davenport's chest and the other underneath Mr. Davenport's arms. Chase felt his head under Davenport's chin. Luckily he helped block out most of the horrible booming sound. Chase stayed there for a moment feeling completely safe for once in his life. He then felt Mr. Davenport's arms let go of him.

"You never exactly answered how you got out of your pod."Mr. Davenport said, probably to avoid Chase asking what he just did.

"Mr. Davenport, remember? You built me to be a super genius. It's not that hard for a kid like me to be able to figure it out." Chase said triumphantly, fear of the loud booming momentarily forgotten. Mr. Davenport nodded.

"Yeah that makes sense remind me to upgrade your pod later." Mr. Davenport said. He then found the young six year old glaring at him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You said that, three months ago! I even reminded you this morning!" Chase said clearly annoyed at his creator. Mr. Davenport let out another sigh.

"Oh, that's right. Chase I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"You've been building a high speed train for the city." Chase finished for him.  
"I understand. The city comes first before me." Chase said a little spec of hurt dripping from his words. Mr. Davenport couldn't help but feel a little guilty at making Chase feel less important. It especially sounds bad when a six year old says it to you.

Another **BOOM! **Sounded and Chase automatically covered his ears and yelled again in pain and fear. Mr. Davenport held Chase tightly to him once again, this time letting Chase sit on his kneeling lap. That safety-ness Chase felt earlier came back again.

"It's ok Chase." Mr. Davenport said surprisingly soothingly. "It's just thunder, it'll pass." Chase nodded. He nearly attempted to get out of Davenport's embrace, until he found himself get hoisted up into the air. He placed his chin on top of one of Mr. Davenport's shoulders and wrapped two arms around his neck instinctively.

"Chase I think I have a way to help keep out the thunder in your ears." Mr. Davenport said as he carried Chase up the stairs to his room.

Once making it upstairs Mr. Davenport set Chase down on his bed.

"I'll be right back." Said Mr. Davenport.

"Where are you going!" Chase nearly shrieked. "What if the thunder comes back?"

"You'll be fine and I'll be right back." Mr. Davenport made his way to his room bathroom.

Chase sat there trembling, waiting to slam his hands on his ears incase the thunder came back. He shook his head trying to shake the stupid fear off.

"_I am a super ultra, bionic, genetically engineered human! I am not supposed to be afraid of stupid things like thunder. If I can't handle thunder, how am I supposed to be able to go on missions when I'm older?_" He looked out the window from his spot. A lot of water droplets showered on the glass. He saw a strike of yellowish white light coming out of a cloud. It didn't make any sound, but the sight still creeped him out a bit. He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around himself trying to cover up as much as himself as possible.

As soon as Davenport came back into the room he saw Chase hiding under his blanket.

"_Wow. The kid's really freaked out_." Mr. Davenport Thought. Chase saw him carrying two green looking marsh mellows and a weird looking head set. A sudden blast of thunder erupted once more.

"Ahh!" Chase yelled while accidently jumping off the bed and onto the floor, taking the blanket down with him, his hands covered his ears. Davenport rolled his eyes a bit. He placed what he had brought on the bed crouched down and unwrapped Chase of his blanket.

"I hope one day your ears will adjust to the sound of thunder." Mr. Davenport said. Chase looked over at what Mr. Davenport set on the bed.

"What are the marsh mellows for?" Chase asked. Davenport chuckled at the kid's curious question.

"They're not marsh mellows. They're earplugs." Chase tilted his head to the side in question.

"They work like this." Mr. Davenport said handing Chase one earplug. "You but that inside your ear." Chase stared at the thing and placed it inside his left ear,

"Now do the same with this one." Mr. Davenport handed Chase the second earplug.

"Can you hear anything?" Davenport asked.

"Not much of a difference Chase said. Davenport grabbed the strange head set.

"Chase these are ear muffs. They help block out noise." Chase nodded in understanding. Mr. Davenport then fixed the earmuffs over Chase's small head.

"Can you hear anything now?" Davenport asked.

"You sound weird. What's wrong with your voice, it's almost quiet?" Chase said. He then heard the sound of a strong tapping.

"What was that?" Chase asked curiously. He noticed Mr. Davenport smiling triumphantly.

"That… was thunder, Chase."

"Really?" Chase said excitedly. I barely heard it!" He paused in realization, "I can barely hear myself!" Davenport smiled.

"Alright Chase, it's late let's get you back in your pod." Davenport said and patted Chase on the back to start moving. Chase turned around and held his hands up to Mr. Davenport, while showing him the biggest eyes the man had ever seen. Davenport forced himself to look away. Unable to say no, he picked the kid up and carried him downstairs. Chase closed his eyes and smiled at the safety-ness he felt once more.

On the way down Davenport noticed Chase fall asleep. He rolled his eyes trying to think less of it and shifted the kid so he was carrying almost bridle style. Only with his head against the shoulder where his head was on top of just a moment ago, and with one hand holding onto his other shoulder. Davenport looked down at Chase's face unable to suppress a smile, it was his first time realizing just how small the kid actually was.

Once making it back to the lab the machines continued making their obnoxious sounds.

"Yeesh! I could've sworn I turned them all off this time. Now I know what Chase meant when he said, beeping and whiring, but what was the bump-bang sound he heard?

**BUMP-BANG! **The sound came. Davenport scrunched his brows in confusion.

"Eddy?" Davenport asked. Eddy's face then appeared on a nearby screen.

"Hey, Donald. What brings you in the lab so late at night?" Eddy asked.

"Uhh, it's my lab and shhh!" Davenport said as he gestured to show that Chase was sleeping.

"Aww. You put Chasey to beddy-bye, how cute, HA- prrrrp!" Eddy said babyishly and sticking his tongue out to make the obnoxious sound to mock him.

"Were you the one making all those noises when I swore I turned off all the computers this time?"

Eddy sighed.

"Yes it was me, but this time you really did forget to turn off all the computers again."

"You couldn't have at least turned them off yourself? Your noises nearly scared the living daylights out of Chase." Davenport said.

"Uhh… that was kind of my point. Chase looked hilarious with his head bobbing to the side in irritation, last sound I did was a bump-bang noise the kid screams gets out of his pod, he hears thunder and runs out screaming like a little girl." Eddy said. Davenport glared at him heavily. "What are the earmuffs for?" Eddy said to avoid getting in even more trouble.

"They're to keep the thunder out of his ears. And what did Chase ever do to you?" Davenport asked.

"Don't you remember he bionic sneezed on my circuitry last week." Eddy said. Davenport's eyes narrowed at Eddy.

"If Chase is upstairs again screaming about 'bump-bang' sounds again it's on you and I'll unplug you for a week, got it?" Davenport said.

"Alright, alright, yeesh. Don't get so touchy will ya? He's just some kid. For example, he needed '**DADDY'**, to help put him to sleep and make the monsters go away." Eddy mocked once more.

"I'm not…" Davenport said trailing off, "I'm just their creator okay?"

"Sure right." Eddy said sarcastically. "Hey Mr. **'Just Their Creator'**, any day you wanna put the kid back in his pod?" Davenport looked at the bionic human in his arms completely forgetting he was there. He hoped the kid was fully asleep so he wouldn't have heard anything about their conversation. He walked over to Chase's pod and placed him inside. Chase's head began to lean forward, but Davenport lifted his chin up so it's placed comfortably on the head set. He felt Chase's tiny arms and hands slide off him and felt the tiniest grip on one of his shoulder sleeves, like the kid didn't want to let go. Davenport removed the hand gently and placed it by Chase's side comfortably. Davenport got back up and pressed the close button on the pod and watched as the kid was concealed away for the next eight hours. Davenport turned on the oxygen tanks and added a little gas to help Chase forget what had happened tonight. Deep, deep down, it was against Davenport's heart's protests, but his mind told him it just had to be done, to avoid future emotional situations perhaps. Like if he ever needs to be relocated to another government facility. Davenport looked down at the kid, a light smile spread on his face, like he was finally sleeping peacefully. Relief filled Mr. Davenport as the pod declared the child was in sleep mode.

"So, what was the gas you added in?" Eddy asked.

"Uh, nothing important." Davenport said, completely brought back to reality. He looked at all three pods and realized something.

"Something wrong?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah." Davenport said.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

"They're getting older." Davenport said.

"Yeah so?" Eddy said.

"Which means they're going to get bigger soon." Davenport said.

"Be a little more specific." Eddy said.

"I think it's time to upgrade all their pods, and switch them into... tubes, you know tubes that can do anything you arder them to do like feed you, clothe you, test simulate you, all rolled into one…"

"Like a house in a tube?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah something like that." Davenport said.

Davenport was about to walk out of the lab until he realized something.

"Hey Eddy?" Davenport said.

"Yeah?" Eddy asked.

"Did Chase actually call… or um, say the word 'dad' when he came running out of here?" Davenport asked.

"No … Wait… **why do ****you**** care**?" Eddy asked suspiciously.

"Then why did you say he…" Davenport trailed off shaking his head, "you know what, never mind." He pointed at Eddy. "Tonight never happened, got it?"

"Sure, I got it." Eddy said and turned himself off.

Davenport took one last look at the three super bionic humans in the pods.

"_Am I really just 'creator' to them?_" Davenport thought and walked out of the room trying to forget about that night.

A/N: So what do you think, bad, lame, cheesy, nice, great, awesome? Please review, and tell me your thoughts about this story. Plus have you guys ever wondered how Chase will react to thunder? I'm not sure if he already has because my Disney XD channel has been momentarily taken off by xfinity, and I can't see any of the shows on the internet right now cause I can';t find them and because I need to continuously plug in my phone to get it. I think there was some mistakes and OCness, but I think this story came out pretty good. (I'll shut up now) Thanx for reading!

**:D**

_**Sincerely,**_

_***SS8***_


End file.
